Celana
by Erry-kun
Summary: Satu hal yang bahkan sampai akhir dunia mendekat pun Tsukishima tak sanggup membayangkannya adalah Kageyama datang ke rumahnya, menekan bel, dan memasang tampang ogah-ogahan tatkala pintu dibuka dan mempertemukan kedua pandangan mereka. Tsukishima/Kageyama. TsukiKage.


Tsukishima Kei sempat berpikir bahwa hari pertama libur musim panasnya akan berjalan biasa-biasa saja seperti sewajarnya; libur latihan klub voli memberikannya banyak waktu untuk membaca beberapa buku atau mendengarkan musik kesukaannya. Sampai arloji dinding dalam kamar tidur menunjukkan pukul-pukul tengah hari, semuanya berjalan lancar seperti yang sudah sempat dia bayangkan. Terutama karena suasana rumahnya terasa begitu sepi menenangkan.

Namun, satu hal yang bahkan sampai akhir dunia mendekat pun Tsukishima tak sanggup membayangkannya adalah si _Raja_ —Kageyama Tobio, salah satu manusia di dunia ini yang sangat tidak cocok dengannya itu—datang ke rumahnya, menekan bel, dan memasang tampang _ogah-ogahan_ tatkala pintu dibuka dan mempertemukan kedua pandangan mereka.

Ternyata, semua itu _benar-benar_ terjadi _sekarang_.

* * *

 **Haikyuu! (c) Haruichi Furudate**

 **Celana (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, shounen-ai.**

* * *

 **Celana**

 **.: TsukiKage :.**

* * *

Jujur, Tsukishima tidak pernah menduga. Mendapati Kageyama mendatangi rumahnya di hari libur seperti ini adalah kejadian paling horror yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Bahkan sejauh yang bisa dia ingat, terakhir kali Kageyama menemuinya dengan sengaja adalah di kelasnya, untuk meminta diajari pelajaran sekolah, itupun berkat dorongan Hinata Shoyo bersamanya.

"Perlu apa?"

Setelah hampir selama tiga menit membiarkan suasana canggung dan penuh rasa heran bercampur bersama kedua tatapan benci mereka yang beradu tajam, Tsukishima memutuskan untuk mengalah dan membuka suaranya duluan.

Kageyama tidak langsung menjawab. Melalui pandangan Tsukishima yang terhalang kaca bening berlensa, ekspresinya tampak seperti bingung harus menjawab apa, atau setidaknya memulai dari mana. Kedua netra gelap Kageyama bergerak-gerak gelisah, dilempar sejauh mungkin dari tatapan Tsukishima. Sementara bibirnya terus terbuka, untuk kemudian tertutup lagi tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun.

Mulai lelah menunggu, Tsukishima menghela napasnya semi kesal.

"Akan kututup—"

"Tunggu—!"

Pintu yang telah separuh jalan menutup itu ditahan Kageyama cepat, nyaris secara refleks.

Tsukishima menatap Kageyama dengan sebelah alisnya dinaikkan.

Kemudian dia sadar bahwa pipi laki-laki itu merona malu _sangat_ tipis.

"Kalau begitu cepatla—"

 _Srak_.

Kalimatnya terpotong, bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang rasanya tidak asing dilempar Kageyama tepat pada wajahnya hingga menutupi seluruh pandangan. Sialan memang. Tapi dari pada merasa kesal, Tsukishima terheran-heran. Label kecil pada benda itu yang tercantumkan jelals namanya semakin memperjelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Kageyama mendecih kecil, "Seseorang menaruh celanamu di dalam tas olah ragaku. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku _sengaja_ membawanya."

"Aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya," Tsukishima bergumam nyaris tidak jelas. Kemudian dia menghela napas seraya mendorong pintu, membukanya lebih lebar.

Beberapa detik bingung melanjutkan pembicaraan, Tsukishima tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresi wajahnya secara menyebalkan, memunculkan senyuman meremehkan. Kageyama yang melihatnya jadi tidak tahan ingin melempari manusia itu dengan kerikil sekitar.

"Aku terkesan," Tsukishima meninggikan dagunya, terlihat dirinya lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "Sang _Raja_ rela repot-repot mencari alamat rumahku hanya untuk mengembalikan celana ini?"

Mendengar kalimat yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya merasa direndahkan itu, Kageyama memelototkan kedua pandangannya; kedua alisnya menyatu, merefleksikan rasa kesal dan malu.

Kageyama mendecih sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Aku hanya tidak ingin benda menjijikan itu menghantui kamarku sepanjang libur musim panas."

Tsukishima tertawa kecil, "Kupikir kau lebih memilih untuk membuangnya."

"Dan membiarkanmu latihan voli tanpa menggunakan celana? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Wow," Tsukishima mengubah posisinya, bersandar pada kusen pintu, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sang _Raja_ akan begitu pedulinya pada orang lain."

Kageyama membalas sedikit meledak, "Seharusnya kubiarkan kau telanjang saja, _boge_!"

"Boleh juga," Tsukishima menjawab santai.

"HA?!"

Tsukishima menyeringai kecil, "Kalau _hanya_ _didepanmu_ , kenapa tidak?"

Kageyama semakin melebarkan pandangannya secara refleks. Dalam geraman gemas yang dia timbulkan, suara umpatan yang samar-samar terdengar keluar kemudian, "Si-sialan—"

Satu hal yang mengejutkan bagi Tsukishima adalah rona merah jambu pada kedua sisi pipi Kageyama yang semakin menjelas.

Namun, hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah jantungnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba berderu mengeras hanya karena melihat ekspresi Kageyama yang tidak biasanya ini.

Tsukishima berdenyit, situasi aneh di sekitar ini membuatnya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Demi memperbaiki atmosfer di antara mereka, kemudian dirinya membuka suara, "Bercanda," katanya. "Aku tidak bodoh seperti kau. Kau pikir aku tidak punya celana lain untuk dipakai latihan?"

"Siapa tahu?" Kageyama membalas cepat, ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa. Entah mengapa Tsukishima merasa sedikit lega. "Kau pikir aku tahu semua isi lemarimu?"

Malas memperpanjang obrolan mereka yang nyaris tidak akan ada habisnya, Tsukishima memutuskan untuk mengalah, "Ya sudah," katanya, tidak begitu jelas. Kemudian kedua tatapannya kembali mengarah pada Kageyama, seperti menunggu laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

Tsukishima kembali memunculkan senyuman meremehkannya, "Kenapa diam? Urusanmu denganku sudah selesai, 'kan?"

Tampak seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, Kageyama sedikit tersentak. Detik berikutnya dia berbalik setelah berujar, "Oh ya, kurasa kau benar. _Jaa_ —"

"Kau tidak mengarapkan ucapan terima kasih dariku, 'kan, _Raja_?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, _boge_!"

Secara hampir tidak sadar, Tsukishima menunggu punggung Kageyama sampai tidak terlihat di ujung jalan sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu rumah dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

Selama berjalan pelan menuju kembali ke kamarnya dengan celana itu di genggaman, Tsukishima tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa celana seragam volinya ini mengeluarkan harum bunga yang menyegarkan.

Maka satu garis senyuman yang tidak sama sekali sanggup dia tahan keluar perlahan-lahan.

"Sialan, dia bahkan sampai mencucinya juga."

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Halooo kawan kawan!

Perkenalkan, nama saya Erry. Ini adalah fanfik pertama saya di fandom HQ! xD sepertinya telat sih, tapi nggak apa apa lah~ /plak/

Pair yang saya suka di Haikyuu sebenarnya banyak. Tapi karena ide yang muncul di kepala saya sudah begini adanya, _yowes_ yang pertama untuk TsukiKage xD Benar-benar maaf untuk keanehan fanfik ini dan ke-ooc-annya :"""3

Okelah cukup segitu dari saya hehhee. Kritik, saran, dan komentarnya silakan jangan sungkan masukan saja ke kotak _review_ , kawan-kawan! Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
